Development of theoretical membrane transport models, which may be applied to cellular control processes on the membrane level. The transport proteins in the membrane are assumed to undergo cooperative conformational changes, while mediating transport. When the non-linear membrane transport processes are kinetically coupled to enzymatic degradation or lateral diffusion over the membrane surface the system will exhibit interesting dynamically patterned behaviors: Multiple steady state transitions, overshoots of the concentrative level within the cell resembling action potentials in nerve membranes, oscillations, spatial patterns on the membrane surface and propagation of chemical waves. The models may be applied to transitions of respiratory states in mitochondria, of uptake of metabolites in transformed cells, of levels of inducer indifferentiating cells, to morphogenesis, and to aggregations of membrane surface proteins.